The Immortal
by Vnud
Summary: The night,25 year old, Zoey went to the club called The Immortal, was the night her life changed forever when she found something she didn't know she was looking for.
1. Chapter 1

The Immortal

Disclaimer: A couple of characters may look familiar, but I own everything in this story.

Authors note: This story contains a female/female relationship. If you don't like it, don't read it. Also, please keep your opinions to yourself on that matter. This story also does not revolve around X/G. But they are in here. Enough said, enjoy and please review.

* * *

I was nervous staring into my mirror. I wore a ruby red silk button up shirt and black dress pants and shoes. I still didn't know how my friends happened to lure me into going. It was 11:00 p.m. on a Friday night and I was going where every other twenty-five-year old would be going; The Immortal. It's the nightclub that my friends are dragging me to in about 10 minutes. Now, it's not that I don't like clubs, it's just that I never got the point of getting dressed up all fancy and then go getting all sweaty. You end up in an over crowed area, where you end up touching or rubbing up on people, whom might I add, are also sweaty and sticky. It's just illogical, but I digress, I still don't know how they got me to go. Something about being a "loyal friend" and about my "needing to go out and mingle". I guess I really do understand their concern because I had just moved here about six months ago, and had yet to go to the most popular club in the area. Truthfully though, I'm just not that social. I'm generally an extremely shy, timid, and easily intimidated kind of person. Which is ridiculous because according to my friends I'm a "hot sexy thing". Hopefully I am, considering all the work I put into keeping in shape. Three times a week for three hours I go to the gym. Resulting in some nice toned flat abs, and a healthy body that I'm proud of. Throughout my youth I was the tall, clumsy, underdeveloped, skinny weak girl. I got a lot of crap about it, so after high school I'd had enough. That's when I started my workout routine. The thing is that I know I look good, I really do, but for some reason I still, somewhere in the back of my mind, think of myself as what I used to look like in my childhood. Looking back at me in the mirror is a woman with chocolate brown eyes, straight black hair, smooth skin, high cheekbones and naturally straight teeth. Just then a car horn interrupted me out of my musings. Doing one last look over, I grabbed my phone, wallet, and keys as I headed out the door.

Approaching the black Escalade I could already hear my friend's catcalls in the wind causing me to blush. Liz, Jordan, and Stephanie were in the vehicle. Liz and Jordan were in the back seat, while Stephanie was in the drivers seat, out designated driver. She is short, has pale skin and short black hair with blue eyes. She wore a denim jean skirt and a black sleeveless V-neck blouse. Stepping into the passenger seat I smiled at Steph and glared at Jordan and Liz.

"Hey Steph!" I said to Stephanie, totally ignoring the back seat.

"Hi!" Steph replied in a high-pitched perky voice.

"Nice outfit, looks good on you." I complimented her mentally smirking at the incredulous looks I was receiving from the occupants in the back. I knew they hated being ignored, especially Jordan.

"Thanks, you too. I love that shirt." She told me pulling away from the curb.

"Hey! What about us?!" Jordan asked. Humph…I knew she couldn't last long.

"Yeah, what about us?" Liz chirped in.

"Zoey!" They both yelled at the same time, when I didn't say anything. They're so much alike sometimes it's just creepy.

"Fine!" so I turned around in my seat "You both look stunning." I replied, putting smiles on their faces, and they both were. Jordan was wearing tight black leather pants; a white long sleeve button down shirt with the first two buttons undone showing plenty of cleavage and black boots. Liz was wearing blue jeans and a green sleeveless shirt similar to Stephanie's except only hers goes down in between her breast a little. The green really brought out her green eyes and her short bleach blonde hair.

"You know Zoey, you really shouldn't be embarrassed when people check you out. You're gorgeous." Jordan said.

"You know Jordan, you really shouldn't be checking me out. Last time I checked you were happily married." I told her smirking.

"Not really, speaking of which, honey?" she turned to Liz "Me and Zoey have been having an affair for about a year and I want a divorce." She told Liz with a twinkle in her blue eyes.

"See here baby, I really would give you the divorce, but I know Zoey won't want you now. You can't count and you are on the bit of the slow slide. Zoey hasn't been here for a year." Liz said smiling at Jordan while gently patting her on the cheek.

"Shit." Jordan said pouting.

"Aww you're so cute when you pout." Liz said smiling at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't pout." Jordan told her defiantly.

"Okay baby, whatever you say, but remember you're my slow and can't-count-to-twelve wife." Liz replied snuggling into Jordan's arms.

"Yes ma'am. Yours for eternity." Jordan said placing a kiss on Liz's head.

I always like to watch them interact. Besides the fact that they're both women, they are an interesting couple. I had first met Jordan when I was house shopping, she was one of the realtors that I went to. Although I didn't end up buying from her, we did become good friends. We may tease each other but it's just for fun. I love her like a sister I never had. She became my family, since I'm an only child, and my parents passed away a few years ago in a car accident. So I was alone until she came along. I remember the day she told me about Liz. She was extremely nervous which is really funny in itself. She is about six foot, with raven black hair and deadly blue eyes, and yet she was scared that I wouldn't accept her. When she finally blurted out that she was gay and had a life partner she looked at me with hopeful eyes that turned to surprised instantly when I told her "Alright, so when do I get to meet her?" Then she smiled and gave me a crushing hug. Later that night was when I met Liz. I was surprised to say the least. Both Liz and Jordan are polar opposites. Where Liz is short, Jordan is tall. Where Jordan has dark hair, Liz has light. Where Liz is a little pale, Jordan is tanned. Despite their differences they are a cute couple and are perfect for each other. So, as it turned out I got two sisters for the price of one. Now Steph, she works with Liz at the hospital so that's how I met her.

"You know Zoey, Jordan's right, and stop being nervous, there's nothing to worry about. Just go in there and have some fun. That's all." Steph said glancing at me while driving.

"Plus you might find the love of your life." Liz told me.

"Doubt it. I don't feel like dealing with any arrogant, snobby, and egotistical creatures of the opposite sex who could hardly pass as civilized man." I said rolling my eyes.

"Who said anything about the opposite sex?" Jordan asked.

I looked at her thoughtfully. "I guess nobody did." I muttered as I turned around to look out the side window. Looking absently at the passing street lights, I pondered Jordan's question. In the past I have taken into consideration the fact that I may be gay, but it's not really that. I don't really look at sexes. It's if I like the person and their personality, not their sex. It doesn't matter to me at all.

As we pulled up to the parking space I could already hear the music floating out of the massive building. The deep bass of hip-hop fused together with dance. At the entrance large amounts of people were still entering the club.

"Steph, what time does the club open?" I asked her as we walked through the parking lot.

"11:00 p.m. I think."

"Okay, so that explains it." I said pointing to all the people.

"Don't worry Zoey. Just remember, have fun." Jordan said as we walked into the darkened club.

The room was huge with the dance floor taking up most of the space. The bar was located on the left side of the room with chairs located all around it. There were three bartenders working the bar tonight. Next to the car there were about fifteen round tables. Then on the right side of the room was the dance floor. The DJ booth was up on a platform in the front of the dancing crowd. Multi-colored lights were on the roof shining down on the crowd, along with some strobe lights. We headed straight for the bar after dodging the crowd at the entrance. They all ordered waters except for me, I ordered a Mojito.

"Come on guys, let's dance!" Jordan said yelling over the music.

"You guys go on. I'll stay here." I said when Liz and Steph agreed with Jordan.

"Are you sure?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to finish my drink. I don't want to leave it by itself." I replied to her. Which was true, I didn't want anyone to slipping something in it. They agreed with me and left. I was sitting at the bar thinking what time it would be polite to want to go home when I noticed a red head trying to order a beer.

"It cost how much?" The red head asked surprised.

"Seven dollars." The bartender told her.

"Crap, I'm short two dollars." The red head said. "Sorry, never mind." She told the bartender sadly. I stood up and walked over.

"Wait, hold on. Here." They both looked surprised when I passed him two dollars.

"Thank you very much." The red head said turning to me. She was about an inch shorter than I. She had on a black shirt and tight blue jeans, but the most mesmerizing feature of all were her eyes. They were exceptionally hazel, or more than that, they were golden. She was staring at me, and I realized she was waiting for an answer.

"It was my pleasure, I couldn't help but overhear. My name's Zoey." I said while offering my hand.

"I owe you one Zoey. I'm Ryan." Ryan said as she shook my hand. There was something familiar about her, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Well Ryan, you here by yourself?" I asked her, not wanting to end this encounter.

"Actually I am. I'm new, I just moved here about a month ago." She said trying to keep the conversation going.

"Wow! Really?! Me too, I moved here about six months ago." I told her smiling.

"So what about you. You here with anyone?" She asked curiously.

"I am, unfortunately. I'm here with three other friends. They're out on the floor." I said pointing out to the dance floor even though we couldn't see them.

"Oh…I like this song. What to go dance?" she asked me starting to stand up.

I didn't know what to say. I'd never had a girl ask me to dance before who also, was pretty much a stranger at that. Looking at her, there was still something nagging me in the back of my mind. Despite my confusion I managed out a shaky "Sure".

She took my hand and led me to the dance floor. We found a spot in the middle of the crowd. Normally I would have hated to be in the middle of a bunch of gyrating people, but being with Ryan I wasn't uncomfortable, I liked it. There is just something about her that is familiar. I feel so happy and safe with her, which is crazy because I just met her, or at least I think I just did. As soon as I thought that, Ryan turned her head to look at me. Her eyes were twinkling and she had a huge grin on, showing off some dimples I hadn't noticed before. Then I remembered.

I was in eighth grade and I was walking out of my history class going up to the second level of the building to English. Taking my seat in the front of the class I looked up waiting for the one person that I yearned to see everyday; Michelle. She was on the most popular people in school, but from what I have heard she was surprisingly nice to everyone. I personally had never talked to her. I just admired her from a far. I admired everything about her, her grace, confidence, personality, and her beauty. She had a very unique look that I loved. She was about the same height as me, but as I was tall and awkward she was tall and graceful. She also had short blond hair, but the most mesmerizing feature of all were her eyes. They were a beautiful topaz color.

Just then she walked in to the classroom. My eyes were totally riveted to her. They would not stay away no matter how much I willed them to. She must have felt me staring because while she walked past me she met my eyes. My stomach started to flutter and my heart rate sped up. She offered me the most stunning smile I had ever seen, giving me a perfect look at her dimples that I adored so much. Yet as fast as she came, she left leaving me feeling forlorn and sad.

I was astonished as we started dancing. I knew her, no wonder why she seemed familiar. She is Michelle. Ryan is Michelle, but how is that possible. She was red hair now, but she could have dyed it I guess. But most importantly, I realized something my fourteen-year-old self hadn't. She was my first crush. This revelation made every touch, and every glance intensify as we danced together. But now the real question is does she remember me?

As soon as the song was over we headed back to the bar.

"Wow, that was fun!" I told her once we sat down and I started to recover from the electricity still coursing through my body.

"It was great." Ryan replied, her eyes sparkling.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know how you got me out there," actually I do, but you don't know that, "I'm usually really shy." I told her smiling.

"That's crazy, you were a natural. Besides I'm told I can be quite charming at times." She told me with a smirk.

"That you are." I accidentally said with a dazed smile. Then I realized what I said and the smile faded away. "I…uh...umm…what I meant to say…" I stuttered with round eyes. I was panicking and Ryan must have seen it.

"Hey Zo, it's okay." She said trying to calm me down. She smiled and put her hand on top of mine. Looking down at our hands I could only wonder if she was hitting on me. Glancing up into her stunning eyes I smiled as I received my answer.

"So tell me a little about yourself." Ryan told me.

"Well there's not much to tell. I'm twenty-five years old and single. I moved here from Florida after I decided where I wanted to move. I didn't want to stay there because it was just way too hot. The only thing that I'm finding out I miss about Florida, are the beaches on the coast. Did I mention I'm a cop? Well technically I'm not a cop, I'm a state trooper." I said looking at her.

"You're from Florida? Me too!" She said excitingly, flashing me those dangerous dimples again.

"Really? Where are you from?" I asked playing dumb.

"It's one of the counties a little south of Tampa. I lived in the city called Bradenton in Manatee County." She said still smiling.

"What a coincidence, I did too. You know you remind me of someone that went to my high school, but it can't be." I said even though I knew the truth.

"Why not?" She asked curiously.

"First off you both look different and secondly you both have different names. Unless…" I trailed off looking at her as if I just figured out a puzzle.

"Unless What?" She asked.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Ryan."

"No, what's your full name?" I asked again.

"Michelle Ryan Stewart." She replied, "Are you okay?" She asked me. I just stared at her. It's one thing to know your right, but another to actually have it confirmed. Reality hit me hard, I was staring at my very first crush, and the problem is that the feelings are still there. By my sophomore year in high school I had succeeded in locking away my feelings for her away in my mind. My unrequited love hurt too much to keep thinking about on a daily bases, but it would seem that I didn't have a heavy enough lock. After realizing she asked me a question I blushed because she was still staring at me quizzically.

"Umm…yeah…I'm fine." I said after I cleared my throat. "You're her," I said softly looking down at the table, "but why did you change your name?" I heard her sigh and I looked up into her stunning golden eyes. She looked back into mine as if searching for something. I guess she found whatever it was because she began to explain.

"If you knew me in high school you knew I ran with the popular group. During that part of my life I was basically molded into whatever was socially acceptable. Apparently, to my mother, Ryan was an inappropriate name for a proper young lady to have, so I went by Michelle. I never liked that name, and it just didn't seem that it fit me. Plus, I loved the name Ryan because I got it from my grandpa. After a while, I just gave into my mother's wishes and basically became fake. I did everything that would keep me popular and if I wanted to do something that could potentially jeopardize my standing on the social ladder I was prohibited from doing it. I even dyed my hair blonde to "fit in". I hated myself all through high school for being someone I wasn't. After graduation I had had enough pretending. I told my mother everything and anything I wanted to say to her for doing what she did to me, without worrying about the consequences. Let's just say it wasn't pretty. Oh…and then to top it all off I told her I was gay…man the look on her face was priceless. Anyways, she ended up kicking me out and I went to live with my grandparents while I went to school to be a nurse. Then I moved here, and sadly I still haven't talked to my mother since that day. Luckily, I still have contact with my dad and my grandparents so it's not too bad. High school is definitely not a happy time period for me." She said sadly.

I didn't know what to say. What can you say to that? I was just too stunned to say anything coherent. I couldn't believe that someone who I thought had this perfect life in high school was really miserable. That thought in itself makes me furious. The one person that I really cared about was hurting inside and I couldn't help. Also, I can't believe the NERVE of her mother, how could you do something like that to your _own_ daughter. I was grateful for the silence that reigned over our table so I could calm down. The only thing I could hear was the sound of the music and the other patrons around us. Finally looking up at Ryan I could see that she was still thinking deeply. Suddenly a smile came to her face.

"What?" I asked softly wondering what caused the smile.

"Nothing really" She told me. I just stared at her blankly knowing she was lying.

"Okay….Okay. I was just thinking about someone I had a crush on in high school. I never talked to her because I was afraid of what she thought of me. I regret not ever talking to her; I don't even know her name. She had the most alluring brown eyes I had ever seen. I would've loved to have seen them up close." My heart rate picked up and my hands started to get sweaty. She couldn't be talking about me. Right? "She was just as tall as me and I swear she checked me out a few times. For example, I would always catch her looking at me either in the halls or at lunch. That's how I figured out I was gay because whenever I caught her eye I would get butterflies in my stomach and my heart rate would spike." Wow, no wonder she's a nurse. She's describing my symptoms perfectly. "You know you actually…" She trailed off as she looked at me deeply. Her enigmatic gaze started to make me squirm in my seat. After looking me over a couple times her eyes got huge and she whispered, "…look just like her."

Oh. My. God. She had a crush on me. My Michelle actually liked me. If only I had the courage to talk to her we might have had something. All that time wasted god…I was so stupid. I could have prevented my heart from being broken. I was startled when Ryan put her hand on top of mine.

"Zoey, was it you?" She asked seriously.

"Yeah." I said smiling sheepishly. The next thing I knew she had me in a crushing embrace silently crying. "It's okay, I'm here, and I always will." I whispered into her ear as I comforted her. After a minute or two she pulled away.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I prayed and prayed that I would see you again. Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought they would get answered. You were the one thing that made me happy in high school, and I never even talked to you. I'm so sorry." She said on the verge of crying again. Impulsively I pulled her back into my arms, never wanting to ever let go.

"It doesn't matter now. I'm here now, that's all that matters." I said. She pulled away a little so she could look at me but still be in my arms.

"You're right." She said softly as she leaned toward me slowly.

My breathing hitched as I realized what was happening. I was still in shock as her soft lips touched mine. They were so much softer then I could have ever imagined. Heat rushed through my body at the intimate contact. Finally, I kissed her back as my arms went to her waist holding her and her arms went around my neck. The bright lights that were exploding behind my closed eyes were enough to give Disney a run for their money in a light show. Now I knew what people meant when they said they saw fireworks. Pulling apart for some much needed air we rested our foreheads together as we calmed our ragged breathing.

"Wow," Was the only thing I could say.

"Yeah…wow." She said breathlessly. "Do you want to get out of here?" She asked after catching her breath.

"Sure." I replied as she took my hand and pulled me to the exit. "Wait I have to go tell my friends that I'm leaving." I said when I stopped her. Looking around the room I saw then on the opposite wall, luckily they were all there. "There they are, come on I'll introduce you because for some reason I think they'll be seeing a lot more of you." I told her causing her to smile brightly. Walking up to Jordan, Liz, and Stephanie I put m arm around Ryan's waist.

"Hey guys," I said as their attention turned to me. "This is Ryan. Ryan this is Jordan, Liz and Stephanie." I said pointing to each one in turn.

"Hi." Ryan said a little nervous.

"Hey." They replied in unison. Wow, that was creepy.

"We're going to head out and I just wanted to let you know." I said smiling as I took Ryan's hand.

"Alright, drive safe." Steph said cheerfully.

I noticed that Jordan was sporting a huge grin. Letting go of Ryan, I stepped closer to her.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You've found it." She told me. I looked at her blankly. "I see in you what I see in Liz when she looks at me. You have what me and Liz have." I looked back at Ryan and then at Liz, who was looking at Jordan. I didn't notice it before, but I saw it as clear as day. I've found it.

"You're right…I have found it." I told her as a giant grin started to spread across my face.

"I like her." Jordan told me simply as Liz nodded in agreement. I didn't need to ask her what she meant. That simple statement spoke plenty. She just told me she approved of Ryan and I, and wishes the best for me, just not in so many words.

"Thanks." I said gratefully as I walked back to Ryan and intertwined our hands. Looking over my shoulder I smiled and waved goodbye. Walking out of the club with a smile on my face I could only think…. I've found it. I've found Love.

**Well, that's it. Did you like it, hate it or was bored halfway through? Let me know...please review.**


	2. Epilogue

**Alright, I decided to wrap everything up in this Epilogue. It is 41 years later and should give you a small insight as to what happened after they left the club that night. Again, please read the authors note from the first chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

-1Epilogue

After leaving the hospital I went home to write one of the most important letters I would have to write in my life. I grabbed a piece of parchment paper and pen and sat down at the kitchen table. Looking around the empty house, memories rushed back to my mind. Smiling slightly I picked the pen up and thought of the correct words to write.

_Dear Aryn,_

_This is going to be one of the best and worst letters I will ever have to write. I want to tell you some things that I want you to know before I depart. There are two things in my life that I am most thankful for. One of things is Zoey and of course, my lovely and talented daughter, you. Zoey and I raised you through all the hardships we had to face because of the nature of our relationship. I will tell you this though, I don't regret not one single thing. I would gladly go through it again just to have you and Zoey in my life. We are so proud of the women you have become and I love you so much, we both do. We couldn't have asked for a better daughter._

_For the past 40 years I have been blessed to have married my high school crush , my soul mate , and the love of my life. I can finally say that I have lived my life to the fullest and would trade nothing in the world for it. Zoey introduced and welcomed me into her life. From that, I gained my best friends Jordan, Liz and Steph. I don't if we ever told you why we got married six months after we met. The reason we did was because we were madly in love with each other, maybe foolishly so, but we lasted. I remember the wedding day…..it was so beautiful and your mom was so nervous, I was scared for her. But Jordan was there and calmed her down. That was on of the best days of my life. Another was the day you were born. It was a relief after months of having my love go through mood swigs, but I was also so anxious to see my child for the first time. Jordan and Liz were so happy to be named godmothers. Jordan and Liz……..god I miss them dearly. Zoey was so devastated when they passed away. The only good thing was that they left together. I think she was more concerned for their daughter Eve though. At least she was until we found out that you and her were together. Boy……..that was a shock, but we are happy for you both. Hopefully, you will have as much as a happy marriage as Zoey and I have. And yes I said marriage, for I know she is the one for you Aryn. Don't let her slip through your fingers._

_As you know Zoey's condition has taken a turn for the worst. Doctors say that she may only have a few days left to live. To tell you the truth, I can feel if in my heart. It's like an ever growing pain. For that reason alone I have a very strong feeling that I won't live much longer after Zoey leaves. I'm sorry Aryn, but I know that you will be fine. We raised you to be a strong women and we know you will have Eve there to help you. I will give Steph instructions to give this letter to you once both Zoey and I have passed. But till then, I shall spend my last days with my love, and shall ask for no more. We will love you forever Aryn and remember we will live on in you. If you ever need us, just look inside your heart and we'll be there together. May you be blessed with the gift of Love as I have._

_Love your mother,_

_Ryan_

As I finished the letter, I wiped tears from my eyes. I knew every word I wrote was correct, even Zoey knew this letter needed to be written. She was the one who came up with the idea. Blowing my nose I sealed the letter and put it in the desk drawer to be given to Steph later. Walking out the kitchen, I took one last glance back into the room. I smiled again as happy memories invaded my mind. I picked up my keys and walked out the door to go back to the hospital and back to my soul mate, Zoey.

* * *

**Ok...this time it is complete. Please please please review. I know people are reading this, so please review. Even if you don't have an account here you can still review. Please let me know what you thought.**


End file.
